1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular animal habitat comprising a plurality of large tanks and tubes interconnecting the same. The tubes are manually removable, so that the configuration of the assembled habitat can be changed without requiring dismantling of the entire system. The apparatus includes closures retaining animals within the habitat during reconfiguration thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Artificial, modular habitats for animals are well known in the prior art. Examples of such habitats employing relatively large chambers and smaller interconnecting tubes are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,002,259, issued to Florent S. Cole on May 21, 1935, 3,653,357, issued to Stanley S. Sheidlower et al. on Apr. 4, 1972, 3,742,908, issued to Dennis H. Merino on Jul. 3, 1973, 3,789,799, issued to John B. Orfei on Feb. 5, 1974, 3,791,346, issued to Allan H. Willinger et al. on Feb. 12, 1974, and 4,723,512, issued to Jerry Margolis on Feb. 9, 1988.
These inventions generally describe extensive, modular habitats of the type wherein plural central chambers are connected by manually fitted tubes. However, these designs are not conducive to wall mounting.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.